


save the best for last

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Voyeurism, Worth the wait, formerly titled, i mean it resolves eventually but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: The thing is, Prompto has wanted Noct for years, but he knows better than to think he's ever going to have him.  When they were kids in high school and Noct had politely but firmly rejected yet another eager girl in their class, Prompto had asked why.  (If he'd secretly hoped the answer would bebecause I only want you, he didn't let it show.)  Noct had complained that he was destined for a political marriage, so relationships were strictly off-limits.Anyone I'm seen with would cause problems for Dad, he'd said.Apparently my virginity is a bargaining chip.So Prompto's made his peace with it, given up on any youthful dreams of confessing his feelings and having them returned, and moved on with life.  But Noct is still Noct, still gorgeous and kind and funny, and Prompto stillwantshim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this fic back in August and got sidetracked by ten other things, but I'm finally here posting it! Just in time for FFXV NSFW week, which has the perfect prompt to go with it: mutual masturbation. A couple days late for it, but close enough, right?
> 
> Warnings: this fic follows canon so Luna's death is discussed, as is Noct going into the crystal, but it doesn't go all the way through endgame. Other than all the obvious depressing things around that, the only other warn-able thing is there's a scene where Noct walks in on Prompto jerking off.
> 
> Title used to be "worth the wait" but I never liked that title, and it occurred to me that the perfect song for this fic is Vanessa Williams's "save the best for last," so I finally got around to retitling it! (it's not the way I hope / or how I planned / but somehow it's enough)

The thing is, Prompto has wanted Noct for years, but he knows better than to think he's ever going to have him. When they were kids in high school and Noct had politely but firmly rejected yet another eager girl in their class, Prompto had asked why. (If he'd secretly hoped the answer would be _because I only want you_ , he didn't let it show.) Noct had complained that he was destined for a political marriage, so relationships were strictly off-limits. _Anyone I'm seen with would cause problems for Dad_ , he'd said. _Apparently my virginity is a bargaining chip_.

So Prompto's made his peace with it, given up on any youthful dreams of confessing his feelings and having them returned, and moved on with life. But Noct is still Noct, still gorgeous and kind and funny, and Prompto still _wants_ him. He's a virile 20-year-old -- it's not like he can just turn off his hormones.

That's what he tells himself, anyway, as he takes advantage of a few moments of privacy in their shared tent to jerk off. Iggy is off hunting for ingredients for dinner, and Gladio and Noct are training, so Prompto has at least half an hour to himself. He flips through the pictures on his camera, mostly pictures of Noct, and indulges himself in idle fantasy. There's a photo of him leaning back on the hood of the Regalia in Hammerhead, lips pursed in annoyance. There's a candid shot of him fishing, biting his lip as he tries to reel in a big catch. Prompto stares at Noct's lips and imagines kissing him, free hand moving slowly over his dick. He flips through more pictures, letting himself fantasize about touching Noct, about Noct touching him, about Noct's breathy voice in his ear and Noct's hands on his body.

A photo comes up of Noct executing an aerial flip in practice with Gladio, and _damn_ , his body is so powerful and flexible. He's the hottest thing Prompto has ever seen -- always has been. Prompto's hand speeds up as he flips to another photo, of Noct walking in front of him, the lines of his shoulderblades visible through his shirt, the curve of his ass tempting in his dark fatigues. If he could have Noct, he'd pull him close, get his hands on that ass, and grind Noct's hips into his own. Maybe Noct would roll his hips right back, mouthing at Prompto's neck, leaving his marks on Prompto's skin.

There are footsteps outside the tent in camp, but Prompto is so close, so fucking close, that he ignores them, squeezing his eyes shut and speeding his hand. He thinks about Noct licking the underside of his cock, meeting his eyes before taking it back into his mouth. He thinks about the way Noct's lips would look stretched out around him. He imagines it's Noct's hand instead of his own, that Noct is encouraging him, breathing _come on_ in his ear, and that's enough to tip him over the edge, quietly moaning Noct's name.

It's stupid, to let himself, but it feels so good. It's not until he's cleaning up that he hears a noise in the tent and freezes.

Prompto doesn't have to look behind him to recognize the sound of Noct clearing his throat. "Were you, uh . . . thinking about me?"

He scrambles to get himself tucked back in his pants and turn around, kicking himself for being so far gone he didn't notice Noct coming into the tent behind him, burning with shame at being found out. And what is Noct playing at, asking that, anyway? It's not like nobody's walked in on Prompto jerking off before, it's a thing that happens when you spend time in such close quarters, but when you open the tent flap and see what's going on you're supposed to just mutter a quick apology and back off. You're definitely not supposed to _come in_.

"N-- Noct! I uh, didn't see you there, buddy."

"I know."

What the fuck is Prompto supposed to do with that? "Umm . . . I thought you were training with Gladio."

"Don't change the subject," Noct says, and Prompto notices for the first time that Noct's cheeks are flushed. If he's embarrassed, why the hell does he want to talk about . . . what are they even talking about anyway? "You said my name," Noct says, "and . . . your camera."

His camera? Prompto glances over at it. Oh. Sure enough, he's left his camera on with one of his favorite photos, of Noct shirtless and dripping wet after they'd been horsing around in a lake. Not so subtle.

"S-- Sorry," he says, unsure what else to say.

"It's okay." Noct fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "Just, um. Next time, I want to watch." And just like that, with Prompto's jaw on the floor, Noct backs out of the tent.

***

They don't talk about it. Noct acts like nothing's changed, so Prompto decides to just roll with it. Noct's going to marry Luna, and it's clear that he takes that seriously. The guys might tease him about not living up to his princely duties, but they've never had room to criticize his comportment in the matter of his wedding. Not even the fall of Insomnia made Noct waver from his commitment.

Well, other than asking to watch Prompto jerk off. But they're not talking about that, and it's not like they're . . . something. It's not like they could ever be something.

***

They settle in at a hotel in Lestallum and Gladio and Ignis go on a supply run, leaving Noct and Prompto playing King's Knight. They've only been gone for about fifteen minutes when Noct puts down his phone.

"Hey, you wanna, uh." Noct makes a crude hand gesture, and Prompto flushes. Apparently Noct does remember that conversation -- as much of a conversation as it had been -- and wants to follow up on it.

"I dunno, dude," Prompto says hesitantly. He's thought about it; of course he's thought about it, but only in an idle sort of way, when he's thinking about all sorts of other things that he knows he will never do. Still, reality is pretty far removed from his fantasies, and it's not like this is something Prompto's ever done before. The idea of doing it for real is scarier than he'd expected it to be.

"It's cool if you don't," Noct says, avoiding Prompto's eyes. "Or if you want privacy, you know. Whatever."

Prompto stares at his phone for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "Noct, what is it that you want, here?" he settles on finally.

Noct sighs, rolling his shoulders to stretch them. "I'm just . . . You know I have to save myself for Luna. Sometimes that's easy, but sometimes it's hard. I walked in on you in the tent, and when I realized you were thinking about me . . . I liked it. I wanted more. Then I thought, if all I do is watch, that doesn't count, right?"

I liked it. I wanted more. What does that _mean_? Does that mean Noct has feelings for him? Does it mean he just has an ego the size of the Empire and likes to have people jerk off over him? Noct sounds hesitant, like he's a little afraid of what Prompto's going to say, and Prompto doesn't know what to do with that. Noct isn't asking him why he was looking at those photos, or why he was saying his name when he came. He's not asking if Prompto has feelings, or what he wants. On the one hand, of course he isn't, because it doesn't really matter if either of them has feelings for the other. Noct is marrying Luna, end of story. On the other hand, it kind of _does_ matter.

Either way, Prompto would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't at least a little turned on by the idea of touching himself with Noct watching. "How do you want to do this?" he asks, which is easier than saying yes. It's just sex, right? Not even that. Prompto gave up his romantic feelings for Noct ages ago; there's no reason to think they're going to come back. At least, he hopes so.

"Yeah?" Noct sounds so _eager_ it makes a shiver run down Prompto's spine. "Um, I can stay in this chair, and you can use the bed and just, uh, do your thing." Prompto doesn't move immediately, and Noct adds, "If it would be easier, I can go in the bathroom while you get started and come back in when you're not looking."

"Oh! Uh, no, that's okay, I'll just, uh." Prompto gestures vaguely, but gets up to move to the bed. Noct's eyes follow him the whole way. He climbs up onto the bed, then pauses. "Do you want me to lay down? Or . . . " He chances a glance at Noct, and finds Noct's cheeks flushed and eyes heated, and that's enough to overcome his nerves a little and let his cock start to fill. They're actually doing this. He's going to touch himself and the _King of Lucis_ is going to watch. _Noct_ is going to watch, and apparently, he's going to enjoy it, and that's exhilarating and terrifying.

"W-- Whatever you normally do," Noct says, his voice a little thick. "You can just . . . pretend I'm not here."

"I could never pretend you're not here," Prompto replies, but he sits at the top of the bed, leaning back onto the pillows. The nervous energy comes out in inane chatter, as it always does for him, and he says, "Sorry I can't really, like, put on a show, porn makes it look so easy, right? But it's not like I've ever-- I mean, I haven't, so."

"It's okay. If I wanted to watch porn I'd just watch porn."

"Yeah," Prompto says with a slight laugh, "I guess so. Okay, then, uh." He takes the plunge, closing his eyes and letting his hand slide down between his legs, cock jumping at the sudden heat of his hand. Noct draws in a sharp breath, and okay, yeah, that gets Prompto hard all the way real fast. He opens his eyes and Noct is leaning forward in his chair, watching him intently. _Gods._ Keeping eye contact is just too damn awkward though, so he closes his eyes again and starts rubbing himself for real.

The room is too quiet, and his own breath sounds loud in his ears, mixed with the quiet creak of the chair as Noct shifts his weight. Prompto stops and moves his hand to his fly, saying, "I'm gonna, uh. If that's okay." He steals a glance at Noct, and Noct nods, a sharp jerk of his head. His hands are firm on the arms of the chair, and wow, okay, there's definitely a bulge in Noct's pants, and knowing that he's turning Noct on like that is about the best feeling Prompto's ever had. He opens up his fly and reaches into his pants, getting his hand around his dick and squeezing. It's too hard to move, constrained by his underwear, so he lifts his hips up and shoves his pants and underwear halfway down his thighs.

His heart beats a little faster at being exposed before another another person for the first time; he thinks about taking his pants off all the way, but then realizes he's forgotten to take off his shoes. Noct had said to do what he normally does, though, and Prompto's usually in such a hurry that he doesn't take off any of his clothes. But what if his pants are in the way and Noct can't see? Should he take them off to give him a better view? He gives himself a couple strokes, then sits up to unlace his shoes.

He doesn't look at Noct while he's doing it, because he's having enough trouble getting his fingers to cooperate as it is. Once he's gotten his shoes and socks off, he goes ahead and kicks his pants off too. Then he realizes he's still wearing his shirt, and that's gotta look weird, right? Shirt and no pants? So he strips that off too before settling back and risking a peek at Noct, hoping that his naked body isn't too disappointing.

Prompto shouldn't have worried, because damn, Noct is _really_ into this. He's gripping the arms of the chair like he's holding on for dear life, and he's pitching a truly impressive tent in his pants (gods, what Prompto wouldn't give to get his hands on that). Prompto licks his lips, then licks his palm, and starts touching himself again. Noct's breath is getting heavier, and it stokes the fire in Prompto's veins. He closes his eyes and listens to every hitch of Noct's breath as he jerks himself roughly, fast and tight. He's getting close, and he's sure he's flushed from the top of his head down to his nipples, because his fair skin has always shown a blush far too clearly.

Listening to his friend's rapid breathing, Prompto imagines Noct getting out of the chair and coming over to the bed, putting his hands on him, his _mouth_ , and yeah, maybe he's starting to make some embarrassing sounds, but that's okay because Noct could have left at any time but he's _still there_. And maybe those sounds are starting to sound a little like Noct's name, _nnn_ and _ahh_ and Prompto bites down on his lip to try to keep quiet as he jerks his hips up into his hand, squeezing tighter, moving faster, until he tips over the edge and comes, suddenly glad he took his shirt off because he's shooting all the way up to his clavicle.

As soon as his heart stops beating out of his chest, Prompto opens his eyes to see Noct standing up out of the chair, cheeks flushed a dusky red, lips parted, eyes wild. Prompto lifts himself up onto his elbows, and Noct suddenly turns and walks into the bathroom. Before he can be too upset, Prompto hears the sound of Noct's back hitting the bathroom door, his zipper opening, and unmistakeable heavy breathing that builds rapidly to a ragged moan. Gods, Noct is getting off in the bathroom, because while maybe it doesn't count for him to watch Prompto, it sure as hell counts for Prompto to watch him.

By the time Noct comes back out, Prompto's dressed again, but still sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, um," Prompto says, "was that okay?"

Noct shoots him an unreadable look, then laughs. "Yeah," he says, "that was-- um. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Sure," Prompto says, "yeah, let's-- let's do that." Noct smiles at him, so Prompto smiles back, and somehow everything is still comfortable between them. This is okay, Prompto thinks. It's just sex. It's not even sex.

***

They do it again, a couple weeks later, the next time they're left alone in a hotel room, and it's a tiny bit less awkward. It's still just as good; Prompto comes almost as hard as the first time, and Noct has to hurry into the bathroom to get himself off afterward.

It becomes a thing. They don't talk about it, not unless they're actually doing it, but the rules are clear. No touching, no talking, and Noct keeps all his clothes on and doesn't touch himself in Prompto's presence. Prompto's not sure what to make of the mess of swirling emotions in his heart. It's not that he's unhappy with the situation -- it's _good_ , it's the hottest thing he's ever done, and he doesn't want to stop. But he also wants Noct so badly, and having him so close but so far rankles.

Then, one day, Noct breaks the rules.

They're staying at Cape Caem, one last night before they'll get on a boat for Altissia. Iris has been traveling with them, and everyone has been on their best behavior to avoid anything inappropriate for her young ears. Iris is a nice kid, but Prompto's wound up really tight from even less privacy than usual.

So when Gladio takes Iris out to walk along the water, and Ignis decides to go experiment with new recipes, they're barely out of the room before Prompto is looking over at Noct, waiting to see whether he'll be interested. He shouldn't have wondered, because Noct is looking back at him with heat in his eyes. "Get on the bed," Noct says, and when Prompto scrambles to comply, Noct sits on the next bed over. It's much closer than he usually sits, but Prompto supposes the chairs are just too far on the other side of the room.

"Take off your clothes." Prompto's already getting hard as he does what Noct asks, trying not to think about what it means that Noct is suddenly giving him directions. Tomorrow they leave for Altissia, Noct's wedding, and an end to . . . whatever this is. Prompto's happy for Noct, he really is, and he knows Noct has been waiting to see Luna forever, but even though he has to give this up, he doesn't want to.

"Put your fingers in your mouth," Noct says, and Prompto glances up at him in surprise. Noct is watching him intently, fingers clutching the cloth of his fatigues over his knees. Prompto draws his hand up to his mouth and sucks two fingers in, wishing he was doing this to Noct instead of himself. "Get your whole hand wet." Noct's voice is rough with arousal, sending sparks down all of Prompto's nerves. He pulls his fingers out of his mouth and licks his palm, mouths at the base of his thumb, slides his tongue between his fingers. Noct's breath catches and quickens, and Prompto finds he can't wait to hear what Noct says next.

But Noct hesitates, and Prompto pauses, hand dripping wet. "What next?" he asks, when it's evident Noct needs a nudge.

Noct swallows. "Touch yourself," he breathes, and Prompto does. He wraps his wet hand around his dick and draws it from base to tip, sweat breaking out all over at the rush of having Noct so close while he does this. He can hear every one of Noct's breaths, every minute shift of his body making the sheets wrinkle. He's almost close enough to touch.

Prompto draws his knees up, giving himself leverage to roll his hips up into his fist. He's been waiting for this for days, and it's so easy to hurry things along, but Noct says, "Slow down, you're going too fast." Prompto maybe whines a little bit, but he does what Noct says, relaxing his legs and taking his hand off his cock for a minute to back off from the edge he'd been too close to. When he puts it back, he goes slower, fist curled more loosely. Noct says, " _Yeah_ ," and it's about the sexiest sound Prompto's ever heard.

Laying back against the pillows, Prompto lets his other hand run over his collarbone, then down his chest to toy with his nipples, imagining it's Noct's hand instead. He keeps stroking himself, slow and loose, and it's maddening and not at all enough. Noct is quiet, though, other than his breathing, and Prompto's not sure exactly what's allowed anymore. "Noct?" Noct draws in a sharp breath when Prompto says his name, and it makes Prompto's dick jump in his hand. "Can I . . . ?"

"Y-- Yeah, make your-- make your hand tighter." Prompto closes his hand and squeezes, and gods, he's so hard, and it feels so good. He wonders if Noct's hand would feel the same on him. Would Noct stroke him like this? Would he go faster? Slower? "What are you thinking about?" Noct asks breathlessly, and Prompto will never be tired of hearing that tone in Noct's voice, of knowing that _he's_ the reason that Noct is so turned on.

"You," he replies, speeding his hand up a little and hoping that's allowed. "Thinking about your-- what your hand would be like." He takes a deep, shaky breath as his balls tighten up and his heart starts to race. "Wondering how you like to do this to yourself." Prompto knows he's got a flush spreading down from his cheeks, but he doesn't care. It's awkward to say these things out loud, but it's also _good_ in a way he didn't really expect. He's quickly getting back to the brink, and hopes Noct isn't going to stop him again this time.

"Gods," Noct mutters, then, "Do it, I want-- _Prompto_ , I want to see you--" That's all it takes for Prompto to start jerking himself in earnest, faster, tighter, hips rocking up until he loses track of Noct's breathing beneath the sound of his own gasps. He comes hard, knowing Noct is watching, knowing Noct _wants_ this.

Prompto looks at Noct when he's aware enough to hear Noct cursing, and realizes there's no ensuite bathroom in their room. Noct's face twists into a conflicted grimace, then he turns around on the bed so his back is to Prompto, and starts getting his pants open. Prompto's breath catches; he's not supposed to watch. He knows he's not supposed to watch. He's not supposed to see Noct touching himself, but he can't look away. Noct's back may be to him but he can still see his arm working, the line of his neck as he tips his head back, one hand behind him on the bed to hold himself up. And without a wall between them, the sounds Noct is making are so much louder, an escalation of _ahh, ahh, ahh--_ until he comes with a strangled moan.

Prompto quickly looks away, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He starts cleaning up, carefully avoiding glancing at Noct. When he's done, he leaves a box of tissues on the table next to Noct's bed, then turns his back again. After a while, he hears Noct moving, taking the tissues and cleaning himself up.

"You can look now," Noct says eventually, and Prompto turns around. Noct is sitting on the bed, face still flushed but otherwise put together. "Sorry. I-- I'm sorry."

"For what?" Prompto asks, though he's pretty sure he knows the answer.

"That I have to-- that I can't--" He looks down at his hands. "We're going to Altissia tomorrow," he says instead.

"Yeah." There's a long silence, during which Prompto thinks of about a million things to say and says none of them. Finally, he says, "I'm glad you're gonna get to see Lady Lunafreya."

Noct looks relieved, and Prompto's heart aches a little. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my buds [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com), [ienablu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu), [r3zuri](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com), and [introductory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory) for helping me out with this! Next chapter should be out in a couple days, it's already written but just needs editing.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@marmolita](http://marmolita.tumblr.com)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting on the first chapter! This chapter follows Altissia through Zegnautus, so be prepared for canon-compliant angst levels and content.

Noct is unconscious for almost two days after they pull him out of the water. Ignis is a mess of scars, but the potions and elixirs have done their work, for what it's worth. Gladio is full of guilt that comes out as rage, and Prompto doesn't want to touch that with a ten-foot pole. Luna is dead.

And Prompto? He's just trying to muddle through it all. To have gotten so close, to have had Luna right there, and for all of it to fall apart -- it makes Prompto's heart ache, for Luna, for Noct, for everyone.

When Noct finally wakes up, he's different. Noct's always been a pretty quiet guy, but now he barely talks. Prompto makes up for it by talking enough for the two of them like he always does, but he doesn't know if that actually helps anything.

It's a few days later that Noct crawls into bed with him.

Prompto's already asleep, but he wakes up at the sound of his door opening, pulling a gun before he even thinks about it. "It's just me," Noct says, hands raised, and Prompto lets the gun dissolve back into the armiger.

"You scared me, dude," he says. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just-- Can I--" Noct gestures vaguely. "Can I sleep with you?"

"What?" Prompto asks stupidly, still half asleep.

"Having my own room, it's-- I'm so used to you guys being around, and--" Noct sighs. "Can I sleep in your bed with you?"

"Oh!" The pieces finally fit together and Prompto understands, and he scoots further into the bed and pulls back the covers. "Yeah, sure." Noct crawls in beside him, and Prompto's stomach does a little flip that he can't help. Noct is grieving. He's grieving and he needs the comfort of his best friend, and Prompto has no right to think about anything else.

He turns toward the wall as Noct settles behind him. There's silence for a while, then Noct rolls over and hesitantly slides his arm around Prompto's waist. Prompto puts his hand over Noct's, holding him there, and Noct leans his head against Prompto's back.

As he drifts off to sleep again, he dimly realizes that the back of his shirt is wet with tears.

***

They stay in Altissia for weeks, while Ignis slowly learns to navigate the world without sight. Prompto spends his days training, photographing the city, and trying to help Ignis however he can. Noct is still in a deep depression. Prompto sometimes follows him when he goes out into town -- not to be creepy or anything, just to keep an eye on him because nobody else is doing it. Most of the time, Noct is helping the people of Altissia with the recovery effort, rebuilding damaged parts of the city. Sometimes, he has a different purpose. Prompto's followed Noct to the display with Lunafreya's wedding dress three times. They've turned it into a memorial, and the window is practically covered with heaps of flowers and stuffed chocobos and cards.

Noct climbs into bed with him every few nights. Sometimes he just goes to sleep and sleeps like the dead. Sometimes he lies awake for hours. Sometimes he cries. Prompto holds him through all of it and doesn't say a thing, no matter how many questions are fluttering around his head.

***

Prompto's ridden trains before, but only the Insomnia subway, never a train like _this_. It's kind of exciting, and he snaps about a million photos of it as they board and leave the station. The first night is rough sleeping, trying to get used to the motion of the train. Prompto's bunking with Noct in a tiny sleeper car, and each night he can't help wondering if Noct is going to fall out of the top bed when the train goes around a sharp curve.

Noct is getting better, slowly but surely, but it's not enough for Gladio. He loses it on the train, yelling at Noct and calling him a coward, and Prompto is helpless to stop it. It's hard to see Noct laid bare like that, defensive and hurt and angry. When Prompto finally catches up to Noct, it's in their sleeper car. Noct is sitting on Prompto's bunk, staring pensively down at his hands.

"Hey," Prompto says, trying for cheerful but not quite making it.

"Hey."

"Um." Scratching his head, Prompto considers his words as he sits down next to Noct. "For what it's worth," he finally settles on, "I don't think you're a coward."

Noct looks up at him, and Prompto's heart twists at the pained expression in his friend's eyes. "Thanks," he says finally. "Can we-- Can we not talk about that?"

"Yeah, man, whatever you need." Prompto smiles, and Noct attempts a smile in return, which is a good sign. "You want me to give you some privacy to get ready for bed?"

"Since when do we need privacy?" Noct asks, and Prompto supposes he has a point. They've been in each other's space for months. Prompto huffs a short laugh, and Noct suddenly says, "Unless you want it. Do you want privacy? Do you, uh. It's been a while, I haven't given you any privacy. If you want it."

Prompto stares at him for a moment, uncomprehending, as a blush spreads across Noct's cheeks. Then he realizes what Noct is actually suggesting. "Oh, uh, heh, yeah, I guess it has been a while, but you-- I don't want you to have to-- to feel like--" He takes a breath and tries again. "It's not a big deal. If you're tired, you shouldn't have to leave, we can just go to bed."

"I'm not tired," Noct says, avoiding Prompto's eyes, "and I don't want to leave." Prompto swallows as Noct looks back up and they make eye contact. They haven't done anything sexual together since the night before they left for Altissia. Prompto's jerked off on his own but in a perfunctory way in the shower, mostly to make sure that if Noct came into his bed during the night he wouldn't wake up with too much of an awkward situation in his pants. He's tried not to think about Noct while he does it, but he always ends up remembering that last night.

It's occurred to Prompto, in his weaker moments, that with Luna and Lucis both gone there's no reason for Noct to keep his distance. He's pushed those thoughts aside, because with Luna's death so recent, he knows Noct needs time alone to get himself back together. And besides, Noct is still a prince, and Prompto is still . . . nothing.

"Okay," he says eventually. "Yeah, okay. Um. Same way as last time?"

"Yeah, if that's okay?" Noct scoots back to the edge of the bunk, giving Prompto as much room as possible in the small compartment. Prompto tries not to be disappointed that Noct isn't interested in more, but he also tries to be grateful to be getting as much of Noct's attention as he is. (He realizes that's more than a little pathetic. He should probably move on and find someone else to focus his attention on. He should probably do a lot of things, starting with not jerking off in front of his best friend who is grieving his fiancee.)

Prompto kicks off his boots, then hesitates. This is even more awkward than last time. They're sitting maybe three feet apart at most, and as young and virile as Prompto is, he still can't just get hard on command. "Sorry, dude, this is just a little, uh. I'm not sure where to start."

"You used to look at pictures of me," Noct says, cheeks still flushed. "Would it help if I-- I mean, I could take off my shirt."

"You-- I mean, um, yeah? Is that okay?"

"Not like it's anything you haven't seen before, right?" That's true, but it's not the same. Either way, Noct yanks his shirt over his head, baring the lean expanse of his torso. He looks at Prompto a little shyly, and _damn_ , this whole situation is so awkward but Noct is so goddamn beautiful that Prompto's body responds on its own.

The fact that Noct is willing to take this step makes Prompto wonder where the line is now. Clearly the rules have changed, but how much? It's clear that in some sense Noct wants him, or he wouldn't be here doing this. Does Noct want him just for sex? For more? What, exactly, are they?

These are questions that Prompto can't bring himself to ask, but there is one that he can. "Can I touch you?" he asks hesitantly, hand stretching out toward Noct's leg.

"Um." Noct makes a face, which Prompto figures is a no. He tries not to be too hurt, but it's still a bit of a punch to the gut. "I'm not ready," Noct says apologetically. "It's-- it's too soon."

"Oh, uh, that's okay." Not ready means not ready _yet_ , right? So maybe they're moving that way after all, maybe Noct just needs more time. That's okay. He can live with that. He can also live with the way that Noct is leaning his back against the wall and drawing one leg up along the bed, his boots and socks discarded, one hand trailing down his chest to linger at his waistband. The fluorescent light of the train isn't the most flattering for anyone, but Noct somehow manages to look stunning anyway, all long sharp lines. Before, when Prompto was snapping candid shots of Noct playing around in the lake, he'd been careful not to stare for too long. But now Noct is intentionally putting himself on display for him, and he can finally look his fill.

"Like what you see?" Noct jokes, and Prompto blushes.

"Yeah," he replies. "You're gorgeous."

Noct's eyes narrow a little, and his lips twitch into a smile. "Why don't you take off your clothes, then?" Okay, he can do that. He's not going to look anywhere near as good as Noct does, but Noct seems interested anyway. As Prompto strips, he can feel Noct's eyes on him, and Noct starts rubbing his hand over his own thigh distractedly in a way that sends shivers down Prompto's spine. By the time he's got all his clothes off, the awkwardness has mostly melted away in favor of the ache between his legs from the way Noct is looking at him.

Prompto starts to reach for himself, then hesitates. "Are you gonna tell me what you want me to do, like last time?"

Noct's voice is a little strangled as he replies, "Do you want me to?"

"Uh, yeah, that was-- that was pretty hot."

"Go ahead and get your hand wet again, just like you did last time." Noct licks his lips when Prompto sucks his fingers into his mouth, and Prompto can see that Noct's digging his fingers into his thigh. He swirls his tongue around his fingers, imagining at first that it's Noct's tongue against his own, then that it's his cock. Gods, Noct's cock would feel so good in his mouth. He's never given a blowjob but he can picture it stretching his jaw, hot and smooth and insistent.

When he's done with his hand, tongue swiping across just the tip of his middle finger, he looks up at Noct for direction. "Touch yourself, but slowly." Prompto sighs as his hand closes around his cock; his cock jumps in expectation when Noct bites his lip. "You want to know how I would do it myself?" Noct asks quietly.

Prompto curses at the rush of heat that sends through him. "Are you kidding me? Of course I do."

"I like it to be nice and smooth. That's why I had you get your hand so wet." Prompto braces himself with one hand behind him on the bunk, still stroking himself slowly. "I'd start out slow, just like you're doing now. Build up the tension, make it last. You always go fast and rough, like you're in a hurry."

"Of course I'm in a hurry," he says with a laugh. "Traveling around with three guys who could come in any minute? Not a lot of time for teasing."

"If it was me I'd tease you until you were begging," Noct says, voice rough with desire, and fuck if that doesn't give Prompto such a rush he has to take his hand off his dick to keep from coming too soon. Noct laughs, a deep, breathy chuckle, and he says, "Guess you'd like that." Prompto's not sure when exactly this talk changed from Noct describing what he'd do to himself to Noct describing what he'd do to _him_ , but he's not complaining.

Prompto slowly puts his hand back, rubbing over the head before curling around the shaft. "What else would you do to me?" he dares to ask.

Noct leans forward, still not touching, but so fucking close. "I'd get you off with my hand first. You'd be on a hair trigger from so much teasing, it wouldn't take long. I'd hold you tight just the way you like it, twist a little at the top, yeah, just like that." Prompto twists his hand, letting out a low moan as he feels the tension building in his veins. "Faster, just a little-- yeah, gods, Prompto, keep doing that, you look amazing."

If he keeps this up he's not gonna last two minutes, which Noct clearly knows, but Noct doesn't seem to care. In fact, Noct is-- he's-- fucking hell, he's opening his fly and sliding his hand into his pants, not two feet away. Prompto can't tear his eyes away from Noct's hand moving beneath the fabric of his pants and underwear. "Wh . . . what happened to nice and smooth?" he asks breathlessly. Noct flushes and pulls his hand back out, hesitates, then holds it up to Prompto's lips.

He opens his mouth eagerly, tongue laving across Noct's palm, up and down, before sucking Noct's fingers into his mouth. He's warm and salty and Prompto can't believe he's doing this, that he's leaving open-mouthed kisses across the hand that was _on Noct's dick_ seconds earlier. When Noct finally pulls his hand away, Prompto unintentionally leans forward, following it, before realizing he's about to overbalance and sitting back.

Noct's hand disappears into his underwear again, and Prompto realizes he's barely been touching himself because he was so distracted. Noct is flushed from his cheeks down to his collarbone. On him it's a hint of dusky rose, not the angry red that Prompto's skin turns. "Tell me what you're thinking," Noct says.

"Fuck, Noct," Prompto breathes, "I want you so bad. Your hands, your _mouth_ , fucking-- _everything_ \--" He can't talk any more, not when Noct is pushing his hips up into his own hand, not when he's pulling back the edge of his underwear just enough that Prompto can see the flushed head of his cock, not when Prompto's balls are drawing up tight in anticipation. Noct's heavy breathing is turning into something more, a moan that he bites his lip to muffle, and then Noct is coming all over his hand and his belly and his chest, and that's enough to tip Prompto over too.

They stay like that for a minute, messy, breathing hard, until the connecting door between train cars slides open noisily and they both remember with a start there's only one flimsy door between them and the rest of the train. They clean up in silence, then change into their pajamas. Noct climbs into the top bunk, and Prompto turns out the light.

"Hey Noct?"

"Yeah?"

Prompto things about all the things he wants to say. In the end, he only says, "Goodnight."

Noct is quiet for a minute, and Prompto thinks perhaps he's already fallen asleep, when finally he whispers, "Night, Prompto."

***

For a few brief hours, Prompto's optimistic that maybe despite everything going on in their lives, Noct does want to pursue something with him after all.

Then Noct tries to kill him.

***

Prompto is beaten and bruised and exhausted, hanging in the back of an unused storage room full of scraps when Noct finds him. How long has it been since the train? How long since he was taken by Ardyn for the second time?

Long enough that he's come full circle from feeling like Noct is better off without him to feeling like he would do anything if only he could see Noct's face again.

The last time he looked into his friend's eyes, Noct looked disgusted and betrayed and angry. Now, he looks relieved, like he's really glad to see him, and Prompto thinks that yeah, Ardyn must have been playing tricks on him. Noct would never have meant to throw him off that train. Still . . . "Tell me," he says, needing to hear it out loud, "were you worried about me?"

"Of course I was," Noct says, and something loosens in Prompto's chest. "What kind of a question is that?" It's a relief to see the concern in Noct's eyes, and to have Noct listen to him ramble about fakes and being the real him without laughing or mocking him. Without his eyes changing to the awful way they'd looked on the train, or the way he'd looked in the illusions Ardyn had sent him.

"I'm sorry," Noct says.

"Don't be. Everything's all right now." And it is. It is, it's going to be, Noct and the guys came for him. They still want him. And the way Noct is looking at him now? It's a whole lot less like when he shoved him off the train and a whole lot more like the night before.

***

They make it to a dormitory for a few moments of rest. The room is cold and sterile, but it's safe, and Prompto sinks gratefully down onto a cot while Gladio tells Noct that he's going to take Ignis and see if they can find a bathroom to get cleaned up. He closes his eyes and lowers his head, fingers trailing over the leather around his wrist.

"Hey . . . " Noct says, sitting on the other side of the cot. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Prompto looks over at Noct, who's hunched over himself, toying idly with the ring he now wears. He looks older, somehow. "For falling right into his trap, and for hurting you like that."

It's too much. It's just-- it's too much to think about Noct feeling bad for what happened. This is where Prompto normally makes a joke or laughs it off somehow. He tries it, overdoing his sarcasm, but it falls flat. "Nah, it's okay," he says with a sigh. "You're not the only one who fell for it."

"Once this is all over," Noct says, "I say we break down the borders -- come together as one nation." There's a tenor in his voice that Prompto hasn't heard before, a sense of responsibility, and he looks at Noct in surprise. But when Noct sees him looking, he crosses his arms defensively and adds, "I mean, what does it matter where you're from anyway?"

"You know," Prompto says, standing up and leaning with his hands on the upper bunk's rail, "I never thought I'd say this, but you sounded like a real king for a second."

"Better late than never." It's so characteristically _Noct_ that Prompto can't help grinning. "I'm gonna make this world a better place," Noct says, looking up at him. "You with me?"

He nods. "Uh-huh." He's tired, and weak, and bruised, but he smiles, because yeah -- no matter what Noct is gonna do, no matter where he goes, Prompto is going to be right there with him. "Ever at your side."

Noct looks at him for a moment, something shimmering in his eyes, then suddenly swings his legs across the cot and gets up. Prompto turns toward him, letting go of the railing, and Noctis reaches out and cups Prompto's face with both hands. "Prompto . . ."

His heart beats hard, because the way Noct is touching him isn't the way a friend touches a friend. "Yeah, Noct?" he asks, breath catching a little. Instead of replying, Noct leans in, and then their lips are touching. Noct is kissing him, and Prompto's brain short-circuits. He can't think, can't figure out what to do with his hands, but somehow they end up resting on Noct's hips.

"I thought I'd lost you," Noct says when he pulls back. "I couldn't-- After everything--"

"I'm here," Prompto whispers against his lips. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

Noct kisses him again, and Prompto clings to him desperately, barely able to believe this is happening. After everything that's happened to him the past few weeks, he'd thought just _seeing_ Noct again would have been enough for him to die happy. But seeing him, knowing Noct still wants him around, and now knowing Noct wants _more_ , it's enough to have his heart beating out of his chest.

The sound of the dormitory door opening startles them apart, but it's just Ignis and Gladio returning. They're still on the other side of the room, obscured by the bunks, and Noct holds on to Prompto's shoulders for another moment. "When this is over . . . " Noct says.

"Yeah," Prompto agrees, because Noct is smiling, and he knows that as soon as Noct finds the crystal, everything's going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (spoilers Prompto, everything's not going to be okay)
> 
> Thanks as always to my betas, especially [ienablu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu) who helped fix this chapter, and [r3zuri](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com) who helped me realize what this fic was about and delete all the crap that wasn't relevant. Next chapter is the last one, in world of ruin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has been following this! I hope you like this last chapter.

Noct's hair is longer. He's got a beard. He's a little broader in the shoulders, a little more heavily muscled, his jaw a little more square. He looks like his dad, everyone says, but that's not what Prompto notices.

Instead, all Prompto can see is that Noct's eyes are the same deep, gentle blue they've always been, his smile the same crooked smirk. And when their eyes meet, Prompto feels like he wants to scream and like he wants to cry and a little bit like he wants to just lie down and die. But these past ten years he's had a lot of practice locking that all up inside, so he slaps Noct on the arm and says something stupid and tries his best to keep it together.

It's been a long ten years.

Prompto has a room in the back of the garage where he stays when he's around. Still, when they're sitting out in front of the caravan, and it's getting late enough to start thinking about sleep, he finds himself hesitant to let Noct out of his sight.

"I'm beat," Gladio says first, getting up to head into the camper.

"Noct? Are you ready to turn in?" Ignis asks, standing himself.

Noct looks at Prompto, face inscrutable. "I've been asleep for ten years, Specs. I think I'll hang out here a little longer." Ignis nods and enters the camper, leaving Noct and Prompto alone -- well, as alone as they can be in an outpost full of hunters with a round-the-clock watch of armed guards on all the entrances.

"You gonna go in?" Noct asks. There's just enough hesitation in his voice that Prompto thinks maybe Noct wants him to stay up.

"Nah," he replies, "I got a room here. You guys don't need me crowding you in the camper. Besides, I don't think I can sleep anyway. Too wired up."

Noct looks down at his hands for a moment, then asks, "Can I see your room?"

It's a little bit of a surprise, but Prompto agrees, and leads Noct through the garage. It's not much -- just a narrow bed and a small desk. He kicks off his shoes as he enters and sits on the foot of the bed. "Cindy's got a couple other hunters who stay here a lot too," he says. "Bathroom's down the hall, and Cindy's place is on the other side. She's got her own bathroom, living room too."

Noct perches on the edge of the desk and asks, "So, you've been in Cindy's bedroom?"

Prompto laughs, less embarrassed by the question than he would have been ten years ago. "Yeah, but don't get any ideas. We're just friends."

"Ten years is a long time." Noct sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "It didn't feel like that long to me."

There's some small part of Prompto that's angry at Noct. For leaving him behind, for leaving everyone else to suffer for a decade while he dreamed away time inside a magic crystal. For not letting him give up hope, and leaving him in a state of limbo where he couldn't move on but couldn't go back.

But the bigger part of his heart is swelling full to burst just from hearing Noct's voice again.

"Do you, uh," Noct says, trailing off, not quite looking him in the eye.

"Hm?"

"You said you and Cindy are just friends, but do you-- do you have anyone?"

Prompto's heart thuds hard. "Not right now, no."

"But . . . you did, before?"

"Yeah, I-- There was this hunter, Keith. We were together for a couple years." Prompto frowns a little. It shouldn't be uncomfortable to tell Noct about this, but somehow it is. Noct is looking at him curiously, like he can't decide whether he wants to hear more or not.

"What happened?"

He shrugs. "Daemons. Nobody's luck lasts forever, especially not when you're hunting."

Noct looks down again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was years ago." And it _is_ okay, most of the time. Keith had been important to him, but they'd both known the risks of what they chose to do with their lives. They'd both known it wouldn't last forever.

"Has there been anyone else?"

"No one to speak of." Prompto looks up at Noct, barely daring to let himself feel any of the things that are bubbling under the surface and clogging up his throat. "What's with the love life interrogation, dude?"

Noct glances away and fiddles with the ring on his finger. "I just--" He sighs, hands settling in his lap. "I wasn't living my life in those years, not in normal time anyway. Feels like it was just little while ago that we were in Zegnautus, in that dormitory, and . . . Sorry. You've moved on with your life. I'm glad for you. I want-- I want you to be happy."

"Noct."

"Yeah?" Noct lifts his head, and his eyes are so wide and bright that it's like Prompto's heart is yanked back in time.

"I don't think I could ever really be happy without you."

"Prompto . . . " Noct takes a step forward, then another.

"I missed you," Prompto says, voice cracking, "so goddamned much." One of Noct's hands comes down on his shoulder, then the other, and then Noct is on the bed with him, holding him, and Prompto is pressing his face into Noct's neck and squeezing him as tight as he can. He's crying, or Noct is crying, or maybe both of them, but Noct is _here_ , warm and solid, and everything Prompto has bottled up for the last ten years can't be held back anymore.

"I'm so sorry," Noct says between shaky breaths. "I didn't know. I thought I'd get to the crystal and everything would be okay. I thought we could-- I thought we could be _together_."

Prompto pulls back a little, looking into Noct's eyes. "We're together now, aren't we?"

Noct leans in and kisses him, and Prompto closes his eyes and melts into it. When he pulls back, Noct rests their foreheads together. "I don't want to leave you again," he says, "but you know I--"

"Don't," Prompto says, cutting him off. "I don't want to know. I don't want to talk about it. Can we just . . . can we just be here, for now?"

"Yeah," Noct says, kissing him again almost like he can't help himself, then pulling back and looking away. "Sorry, I know it's been a long time. I understand if you just want to be together as-- as friends."

"Noct," Prompto says, catching Noct's cheek with his hand and turning him to meet his eyes, "I've been in love with you since I was fifteen years old." His eyes widen, and Prompto continues, "It doesn't matter if it's been ten years. It doesn't matter how many other people I've been with. I couldn't stop loving you if I tried -- and believe me, I tried."

Noct laughs, short and bitter, and he says again, "I'm sorry." He runs a hand through his hair, bites his lip, and says, "I don't really know what I'm doing. Don't think I ever have, not when it comes to things like this. But I . . . "

"Yeah?"

". . . I want to be with you. For as long as I can." Prompto's chest is tight with emotion, and he pulls Noct in to kiss him again, and again, and again, until he's lightheaded with it. He kisses Noct's lips, his cheeks, his eyes, until Noct laughs and shoves at him playfully when he kisses the tip of his nose. Then Noct is the one leaning in, pressing their lips together more urgently, until his mouth is opening to the tentative touch of Noct's tongue.

Prompto lets Noct set the pace, kissing him until they're both breathless. Noct pulls back a little to catch his breath, and Prompto leans in to kiss across his scruffy jaw and down his neck. Noct's breath hitches, and Prompto opens his mouth and sucks gently at Noct's throat. "Prompto . . . " he says, and Prompto stills.

"Do you want to stop?"

"That's the last thing I want to do. It's just--" He glances away, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I've never done any of this before."

Prompto grins at him. "You could always just watch. I hear that doesn't count."

Noct snorts, then tackles him, knocking him back onto the bed and kissing him again. This time, Noct climbs on top of him, hands settling on his chest. Prompto gets his own hands on Noct's back, under his shirt, pushing it upwards until Noct gets the idea and peels it off. He's still just as gorgeous as he was a decade ago, all lean muscle and smooth skin.

Prompto curls up to strip off his own shirt, tossing it aside before falling back to the bed. Noct's hands and eyes wander over his torso, and he knows Noct is cataloguing the myriad scars he's earned in the past ten years. There's a particularly nasty one on his left side, just across the middle of his ribs, and Noct traces it with his fingers. "Daemon?" he asks, and Prompto nods.

"Iris killed that one for me. She's a badass. Maybe you wouldn't think it from how she used to be, but she's tough as nails."

Noct hums in agreement. "She always was the only one who could scare Gladio." Prompto laughs, then gasps as Noct lowers his head and licks at his nipple. He takes his time exploring Prompto's body with his fingers and his lips and his tongue, until Prompto is so turned on it's taking all of his effort to keep himself from rolling Noct onto his back and rutting against him until they both come.

Finally, Noct shuffles back up so he's straddling Prompto's hips, and Prompto groans into Noct's mouth at the hard pressure against his dick. He rocks his hips up, and Noct pushes back eagerly, breaking the kiss and panting into Prompto's neck. Moving his hands down Noct's back to cup his ass, Prompto squeezes gently, grinning when Noct moans.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Huh?" Noct pulls up to look at him, and Prompto thinks he might die from the haze of arousal in Noct's eyes.

"You want to keep your pants on? Or . . ."

"Oh! Uh, no, we can-- we can take them off. If it's okay with you."

"It's fine," Prompto says, moving his hands to undo Noct's belt and fly. He slides a hand down and gives Noct a couple of strokes through his underwear first, making him tremble and whimper, then eases off to undo his own pants. Noct climbs off the bed to strip, but when they're both naked, he hesitates.

"Tell me what you want," Noct says. "You've . . . done this before. I just want _you_ \-- how doesn't matter. What do you like?"

"Um," Prompto says, trying to get his brain to function enough to think. Seeing Noct fully naked is just a little bit distracting. "I like everything. But maybe . . . " Noct raises an eyebrow. "I've kind of wanted you to fuck me for about a million years, dude." Noct blushes, but his cock jumps, so it's clearly something he's interested in. "I also really, really want to blow you."

"That . . . sounds good," Noct says, though his body language clearly says _that sounds fucking amazing._ Prompto grins, finally feeling somewhat more at ease. He _has_ done this before. He knows what he's doing, and he's going to make this as good for Noct as he can. Noct climbs back onto the bed and Prompto pulls him down, rolling him onto his back.

He kisses his way down Noct's body, murmuring, "I bet you can go two rounds, right?"

"Wouldn't know," Noct replies, taking a sharp breath as Prompto's hand wraps around his cock.

"Thirty isn't _that_ old," Prompto laughs. "I don't want you to worry about it being over too soon."

"Don't think I'm gonna be able to worry about anything once you put your-- oh _shit_ ," Noct gasps as Prompto sucks him down. He does his best to draw it out, moving his head slowly, keeping a gentle pressure but not too hard, pressing his arm across Noct's hips to stop him from bucking up into his mouth. Every little sound Noct makes is like a blessing, every touch of his hand on Prompto's face a dream he'd nearly given up hope of coming true. Still, it's over fast, Noct's hands scrabbling on the sheets as he chokes out a moan. Prompto swallows and wipes his mouth, then scoots back up the bed.

"Good?" he asks, and Noct laughs.

"Worth the wait," Noct replies, voice a little slurred with pleasure.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Prompto says, sliding an arm around Noct's waist and leaning in to press his own cock against Noct's hip.

"Dunno if you believe it, but I've wanted to get my hands on you for a long time too. I don't . . . I don't have a lot of time to spare. I want to make the most of it, not sleep through it." Noct's face is serious, and Prompto's heart aches a little at the implication behind his words. He kisses Noct again, slow and deep, until Noct pulls back and makes a face. "Ugh, that tastes kind of gross."

"It's all you, buddy," Prompto jokes, and just like that the weight of the situation is gone and things feel almost normal, or at least what normal used to be, ten years ago. Noct smiles at him, brushing his hand over Prompto's cheek, and Prompto asks, "So do you want to fuck me? Because I really, really want you to."

"Y-- Yeah," Noct says, sitting up, "but I don't know what to-- how to--"

"It's okay," Prompto says, "I'll show you." He leans over to his rickety bedside table and pulls out a container of oil, then scoots up to the head of the bed and settles back against the pillows. "They don't make fancy lube anymore -- not a good use of resources -- but there's a ton of oil. In the early years, there were a lot of animal carcasses, you know? People preserved whatever they could, rendered oil, all that kind of stuff. Plus making vegetable oil, you know, whatever could be done with everything before it all died." He glances at Noct and stills as he sees the horrified expression on his face. "Uh, sorry. I forgot that's not normal to you."

Noct shakes his head helplessly, and Prompto figures maybe giving him a show will distract him again. He pours out some oil into his hand and strokes himself a couple times, keeping his eyes on Noct. The way Noct draws a breath and tenses is achingly familiar, so yeah, giving him a show is definitely a good idea. He spreads his legs, pulling one up to his chest to give Noct a better view, and slowly teases his hand lower. Noct licks his lips when Prompto circles his entrance with one slick finger, then exhales sharply when he presses inside.

"Have you . . . done this to yourself a lot?" Noct asks, eyes focused on where Prompto's finger is disappearing inside himself.

"I guess? I mean, not all the time. It's not as good to do it myself."

Noct sits up and takes the oil, examining the bottle. He sets a hand on Prompto's knee, and Prompto shivers. "Can I try?"

"Fuck. _Yeah._ " Prompto pulls his finger out and wipes his hand on the sheets while Noct slicks himself up and moves between Prompto's legs. Noct looks a little nervous, but he doesn't hesitate. He holds Prompto's leg up with one hand while he slides his index finger in, then slowly draws it back. "That's good," Prompto breathes, hardly able to believe that he's actually got Noct's hands on him -- and in him -- like this, after all this time. "I can take more."

Noct adds another finger, and Prompto can't help reaching down to stroke himself. "You can, uh. If you aim up a little . . . " Prompto pushes back against Noct's fingers, trying to get the angle he wants.

"Like this?" Noct asks, sliding his fingers up, and Prompto moans as those fingers rub directly across his prostate. Noct pulls back a little, then presses in again, making Prompto writhe in pleasure. "That spot there?"

"Yeah, _fuck_ , right there," he breathes. "More." Noct adds a third finger, and keeps working them in and out, rubbing Prompto's prostate until he's whimpering and his cock is dripping down onto his belly. He looks up into Noct's eyes and finds them dark with desire, his face focused and intense and beautiful. "Tell me you're ready to fuck me because I think I've been ready for ten years."

"Gods, yes, do I-- do you have any--"

"Ran out of condoms years ago, sorry dude. I don't mind if you don't." Noct doesn't look like he minds at all as he pulls his fingers out and kneels between Prompto's legs. When he pushes inside, it's a moment of connection that Prompto feels like he's been waiting his whole life for. Maybe he _has_ been waiting his whole life for it. There's an undercurrent of emotion in all of this, in his relationship with Noct, that's something beyond what he felt with anyone he's been with in the past decade. Noct lowers himself to his elbows and kisses Prompto hard as he starts to move, slow and steady, driving deep on every thrust.

Noct gasps and trembles, alternately burying his face in Prompto's neck and kissing him frantically, and it's so goddamn _good_ to watch Noct let go -- to be the reason he's finally letting go. No more rules about propriety, no more worries about the future, just the two of them together, indulging in pleasure.

He deserves this. They both deserve this.

The tension builds slowly, between the slow drive of Noct's hips and Noct's hand around Prompto's cock, until there's nothing left in Prompto's head but a fuzzy ecstasy that burns away ten years' worth of worries. When he shakes apart, Noct is there with him, holding him, whispering his name as he speeds up his own thrusts until he surges to a stop deep inside.

Noct collapses onto the bed next to him, and for a few minutes they lie together in silence, the only sound their gradually slowing breathing. Prompto is the first to move, groping for a rag to clean up the mess, then curling up with Noct and pulling the blankets over them.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Noct murmurs, arms sliding tight around Prompto's waist.

"Me too."

Noct leans in so his forehead is pressed against Prompto's. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here."

"You're here now," Prompto says. "That's all that matters." He doesn't want to think about what tomorrow will bring, but for now, he has Noct, and that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through this smutty angst-fest! Thanks to [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com) and [ienablu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu) for beta and cheerleading.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@marmolita](http://marmolita.tumblr.com) if you want to cry with me about how perfect Noctis is and how he deserves everything good in the world.


End file.
